


'...you're curious'

by ab-insula-Avalonia (AurumCalendula)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Down to Agincourt, Fanwork of Fanwork, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6306718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurumCalendula/pseuds/ab-insula-Avalonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for Seperis' <i>Down to Agincourt</i> series.<br/>The couch scenes in A Thousand Lights in Space</p>
            </blockquote>





	'...you're curious'

 

 

' [...]Cas's thumb slides slowly across his lower lip, and Dean loses his train of thought, breath catching in his throat as he follows the motion until it comes to an abrupt stop.

"Better." Swallowing, he tries to gather his thoughts, but the tip of Cas's thumb slips between his lips. "Much better," Cas murmurs, eyes fixed on Dean's mouth for a heart-stopping moment before he pulls away, easing up on an elbow to look down at him. "Don't move." '

 

 _A Thousand Light in Space_ , chapter 13

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at: http://ab-insula-avalonia.deviantart.com/art/you-re-curious-597873856


End file.
